Deadly Information
by Milla Maxwell
Summary: Es hätte ein richtig guter Tag werden können... Shizu-chan war ihm den ganzen Tag nicht über den Weg gelaufen und auch sonst hatte er in aller Ruhe seine Arbeit verrichten können. Also wie war es dazu gekommen!
1. Prolog: Not as planned

Prolog: Not as planned

Es hätte ein richtig guter Tag werden können...

Shizu-chan war ihm den ganzen Tag nicht über den Weg gelaufen und auch sonst hatte er in aller Ruhe seine Arbeit verrichten können.

Also wie war es dazu gekommen?

So gesehen hatte der Tag wie jeder andere begonnen. Namie hatte ihm eine lange Liste mit Sachen in die Hand gedrückt, die er heute zu erledigen hatte. Nichts besonderes, nur Arbeit, die er sowieso jeden Tag verrichtete. Bis er den letzten Punkt erreicht hatte...

Es war so gesehen ein ganz normaler Auftrag. Shiki hatte sich vor einigen Tagen bei ihm gemeldet und etwas von einer Gruppe erzählt, die in letzter Zeit Ärger in seinem Revier machte. Diese schienen keiner der bekannten Gruppen anzugehören und schienen sehr auf Krawall gebürstet zu sein.

Shiki wollte sie loswerden, aber dafür brauchte er erst einmal ein paar Informationen. Und hierfür kam Izaya ins Spiel.

Als erfahrenster Informant in ganz Ikebukuro war er dafür die beste Wahl.

Und so hatte sich Izaya an ihre Fersen geheftet.

Es war einfacher gewesen, als er angenommen hatte, da diese Typen sich nicht gerade in Diskretion übten. Und so fand er sich kurz darauf in einem Viertel wieder, dass ihnen als Unterschlupf diente.

Er würde im Handumdrehen ein paar der Bewohner ausquetschen und ein paar Fotos schießen und der Job war für ihn erledigt.

Das jedenfalls war der Plan...

Doch so ein Kinderspiel wie er dachte, war es dann doch nicht. Denn scheinbar hatte jemand seine Klappe nicht halten können und so fand er sich plötzlich umzingelt von einer Reihe finster dreinblickender Typen, die nicht so aussahen, als ob sie mit sich reden ließen.

Izaya war kein Idiot und wusste, wenn es auch für ihn Zeit wurde die Kurve zu kratzen, doch dass war nicht so einfach, wenn man mit dem Rücken zur Wand stand...


	2. Kapitel 1:Not quite dead

Kapitel 1:Not quite dead

Feierabend.

Ein Wort, dass für ihn in letzter Zeit keine große Bedeutung hatte. So gesehen war es immer das gleiche, ohne Ausnahme.

Und auch der heutige Tag schien ihn nicht aus diesen Trott reißen zu wollen. Shizuo stieß einen genervten Laut aus. Es reizte ihn nach einem guten Kampf. Etwas, was ihn auf andere Gedanken bringen konnte. Aber das schien nur Wunschdenken zu sein, verdammt, selbst die Bandenkriege waren fast vollkommen verschwunden. Es schien, als hätte sich die ganze Welt gegen ihn verschworen.

Er brauchte unbedingt eine Zigarette, auch wenn diese ihn schon lange nicht mehr beruhigen konnten.

Gott sei dank gab es hier fast an jeder Ecke einen Automaten. Tom meinte zwar, dass er versuchen sollte, damit aufzuhören, aber er sah keinen wirklich Grund warum er das tun sollte.

Der erste Zug war immer der beste, aber leider hielt es nie lange an.

Und dann hörte er es.

So gesehen wäre es unmöglich gewesen, diesen Tumult zu überhören, der sich scheinbar nur ein paar Straßen weiter von ihm ereignete.

Eigentlich interessierten ihn solche Sachen nicht, aber sein Gefühl sagte ihm, dass es vielleicht doch besser wäre, nachzusehen, was dort vor sich ging.

Um diese Zeit waren kaum Menschen auf der Straße, was es ihm ermöglichte, den Weg schnellstmöglich hinter sich zu bringen, aber als er sein Ziel endlich erreicht hatte, wünschte er sich, dass er nie hier her gekommen wäre...

Dort genau vor ihm war Izaya...

Dieser verdammte Hurensohn, der ihm sein ganzes Leben zur Hölle machte!

Er war drauf und dran irgendwas schweres nach ihm zu werfen, doch etwas ließ ihn inne halten.

Die kleine Pest schien vor etwas davonzulaufen, was an sich schon absurd war. Izaya-kun lief vor nichts davon, dass wusste er besser, als jeder andere.

Und doch geschah genau dies gerade vor seinen Augen.

Es dauerte noch einen Moment, bis er den Rest der Szenerie im Blick hatte, aber da wurde ihm bewusst, in was für Schwierigkeiten der Informant sich gebracht hatte.

Und dann passierte das, was er am wenigsten gebrauchen konnte.

Izaya hatte ihn bemerkt.

„Shizu-cha...!"

Er schaffte es nicht einmal, diesen verfluchten Spitznamen zu Ende zu rufen, als ein lauter Knall die Stille zerriss. Izaya strauchelte, schaffte es aber, sich irgendwie auf den Beinen zu halten. Und er kam direkt auf Schizuo zu...

Bevor dieser überhaupt realisiert hatte, was hier gerade passiert war, fielen weitere Schüsse und diesmal ging der Informant zu Boden oder besser gesagt, er fiel dem Blondschopf direkt in die Arme.

Das Blut schien plötzlich überall zu sein, er spürte es, wie es an seinen Händen herablief, als er den jungen Mann festhielt. Mindestens drei oder vier Kugeln mussten ihn erwischt haben...

Und jetzt hatte Shizuo ein Problem, denn die Typen kamen jetzt direkt auf ihn zu.

Und wollte er nicht als schweizer Käse enden, musste er hier schleunigst verschwinden.

Ohne überhaupt darüber nachzudenken, schwang er sich den Informanten über die Schulter und rannte los.

Er hörte, wie die Typen sich irgendwas zuriefen und spürte, wie die Kugeln nur knapp an seinem Kopf vorbei zischten.

Er musste unbedingt aus der Schusslinie heraus!

Hakenschlagend, wich er in eine Seitengasse aus. Die vielen Verfolgungsjagden mit Izaya zahlten sich nun aus, denn in kürzester Zeit, hatte er seine Verfolger hinter sich gelassen und fand sich an einem etwas belebteren Platz wieder.

Er wusste sofort wo er war. Und das war gut so, denn so stark, wie das Blut aus Izayas Körper zu fließen schien, hatte er nicht mehr viel Zeit.

Hoffentlich war Shinra zu Hause...

Er erntete einige seltsame Blicke, als er sich durch die Massen kämpfte, aber er versuchte es so gut es ging zu ignorieren.

Jetzt war wirklich nicht die Zeit, sich in irgendeinen Streit verwickeln zu lassen.

„Das ist alles nur deine Schuld!" knurrte er leise vor sich hin, wohlwissend, dass der Informant ihn wahrscheinlich gar nicht hörte.

Wieder einmal hatte es dieser Kerl geschafft, ihn in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen, auch wenn es diesmal eher unwissend geschehen war.

„Nicht so grob, Shizu-chan..." kam es leise von dem Informanten.

Wenigstens hatte er sich von diesen Typen nicht umbringen lassen, denn dass war immer noch seine Aufgabe!


	3. Kapitel 2: More and more Problems

Kapitel 2: More and more Problems

Das Shinra überrascht war, die beiden zu sehen, war untertrieben. Er war so schockiert, dass er ihnen die Tür vor der Nase zugeschlagen hatte und die ganze Zeit vor sich hingemurmelt hatte, wie die viele Arbeit ihn in letzter Zeit zu Halluzinationen führte.

Erst Celty hatte ihn davon überzeugen können, dass es wirklich Shizuo und Izaya waren, die dort vor seiner Tür standen.

Gott sei Dank, hatte er sich noch rechtzeitig eingekriegt, bevor Shizuo ihm wütend die Tür eingetreten hatte...

Tut mir leid, aber damit hätte wohl niemand gerechnet..." versuchte sich der Arzt zu entschuldigen.

Der Bodyguard ignorierte ihn jedoch und setzt sein Bündel auf der Couch ab.

_Was ist mit ihm passiert?_ fragte Celty besorgt.

„Sagen wir mal, er hat seine Nase in Sachen gesteckt, die ihn wohl nichts angingen...Diese Typen schienen jedenfalls ziemlich erpicht darauf sein, ihn nicht lebend entkommen zu lassen..."

„Man kann wohl von Glück reden, dass er überhaupt noch lebt," schaltete sich Shinra ein, der sich daran gemacht hatte, die Kugeln aus dem Körper des Informanten zu entfernen, „Trotzdem ist es überraschend, dass gerade du ihm geholfen hast, Shizuo."

„Als ob ich eine andere Wahl gehabt hätte...Außerdem bin ich derjenige, der ihn umbringt und sonst niemand..."

Das Shizuo über dieses Thema nicht sprechen wollte, war offensichtlich und so ließen die beiden ihn in Ruhe.

„Kannst du mir kurz helfen?" fragte Shinra kurz darauf und zusammen hievten sie den jungen Mann in das Gästezimmer.

„Den Rest schaffe ich alleine," versicherte der Arzt und ließ Celty und Shizuo im Wohnzimmer zurück.

_Bist du in Ordnung?_ fragte Celty, als sie alleine waren.

Shizuo nickte: „Ich bin ja schnell genug weggekommen..."

Sie stellte ihm eine Tasse hin und er nahm sie dankend an. Das konnte er im Moment wirklich gebrauchen.

„Danke...ich schätze, ich kann den Floh bei euch lassen? Ich muss morgen nämlich wieder früh zur Arbeit."

_Überlass das uns_, versichte sie ihm.

„Gut, dann mach ich mich jetzt los. Sag Shinra, dass es mir Leid tut, aber es ist schon ziemlich spät."

Mach dir darum keine Sorgen. Sollte irgendwas vorfallen, werden wir uns sofort bei dir melden.

Celty brachte ihn noch zur Tür.

Und er machte sich auf den Weg in sein eigenes kleines Heim...

Shizuo hatte das Gefühl, dass er gerade erst die Augen geschlossen, als sein Handy plötzlich klingelt.

Genervt holte er es vom Nachttisch, um zu sehen, wer die Nerven hatte, seinen Schlaf zu stören.

Als er jedoch den Namen Shinra las, war der Ärger sofort vergessen.

„Shinra? Was ist los?"

„Shizuo! Gott sei dank habe ich dich erreicht! Du musst sofort vorbeikommen, es gibt Probleme!"

„Was ist passiert?"

„Scheint als wollten Izayas Freunde sich selbst davon überzeugen, dass er wirklich tot ist...Jedenfalls haben sie versucht unsere Wohnung zu stürmen..."

„Ist euch was passiert?"

Das waren wirklich keine guten Nachrichten.

„Celty konnte sie zurückdrängen, aber ich weiß nicht, wie lange das durchhält. Bitte, du musst ihr helfen!"

Das musste man ihm nicht zweimal sagen.

„Ich bin schon unterwegs!"

Da Shizuo sich noch nicht die Mühe gemacht hatte, sich umzuziehen, konnte er ohne weitere Umschweife sofort los.

Shinra´s Haus war Gott sei Dank nicht so weit entfernt, so dass er in kürzester Zeit dort hin gelangte.

Und wie er feststellen musste, war der Kampf immer noch im vollen Gange.

„Geben diese Typen denn niemals auf?" knurrte er wütend. Da er diesmal keinen Verletzten zu beschützen hatte, brauchte er keine Rücksicht zu nehmen und das würden sie gleich zu spüren bekommen!

Mit schierer Leichtigkeit riss er eines der Verkehrsschilder aus dem Boden und attackierte den erstbesten, der es gewagt hatte, in seine Richtung zu Blicken.

Als die anderen sahen, wie einer ihrer Mitglieder durch die Luft geschleudert wurde drehten sie sich unweigerlich um.

Heiwajima Shizuo war kein unbeschriebenes Blatt in Ikebukuro, doch trotzdem schien es immer wieder Leute zu geben, die glauben, es mit ihm aufnehmen zu können. Doch das würden sie gleich bereuen...


	4. Kapitel 3: This is impossible!

Kapitel 3: This is impossible!

Es war, als würde er gegen Pappfiguren kämpfen. Keiner von ihnen stellte eine größere Gefahr dar, wenn man von den Pistolen absah, aber darum kümmerte sich Celty.

Und so dauerte es nicht lange, bis sie auch den letzten in die Flucht geschlagen hatten.

_Kommst noch kurz mit hoch? _fragte sie anschließend.

„Wenn ich schon mal hier bin..."

Er ahnte, was jetzt auf ihn drauf zu, kommen würde, er kannte Shinra schließlich schon lange genug und so, wie er ihn in diesem Moment ansah, wusste er, dass sich seine Vorahnung bestätigt hatte.

„Ich weiß was du planst, Shinra. Und meine Antwort lautet nein."

„A...aber Shizuo, ich habe doch noch gar nichts gesagt..."

„Dein Blick reicht mir aus..."

„Naja, wenn du es sowieso schon weißt...Dann wirst du sicherlich auch zugeben müssen, dass es keine andere Möglichkeit gibt."

„Ich werde diese Nervensäge nicht mit zu mir nehmen! Warum bringt ihr ihn nicht einfach in ein Krankenhaus?"

„Weil er dort nicht lange überleben wird, wenn erst mal rauskommt, dass er dort ist."

„Und du glaubst, dass es bei mir anders wäre? Wenn ich dich erinnern dürfte, will ich diesen Kerl auch aus dem Weg räumen!"

„Och...bitte bitte Shizuo..."

Shinra setzte seinen besten Hundeblick ein, um ihn doch noch zu überzeugen und es schien zu funktionieren.

„...ist ja nicht so, als ob ihr mich ohne ihn gehen lassen würdet..."

„Vielen Dank Shizuo!"

Etwas zu glücklich für seinen Geschmack verschwand der Arzt im Gästezimmer und so blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als ihm zu folgen.

Izaya lag noch immer reglos im Bett, aber wenigstens sah er nicht mehr so aus, als ob er auf der Schwelle des Todes stand.

Shinra erklärte ihm alles, worauf er achten musste, über das Wechseln der Verbände und in welchen Mengen die Medikamente verabreicht werden sollten. Vorsichtshalber hatte er noch mal alles aufgeschrieben, bevor er den Bodyguard endlich entließ.

Mit dem Informanten im Arm machte er sich auf dem Heimweg.

„Das ist heute schon das zweite Mal, dass ich dich durch die Stadt schleppe, ich hoffe du bist dankbar dafür..." brummte er.

Endlich wieder in seinem Heim angekommen, verfrachtete er den jungen Mann in sein Bett. Für die nächste Zeit würde er wohl auf der Couch nächtigen müssen...

Doch es gab ein kleines Problem...

„Lass los Floh..."

Unbewusst hatte sich Izaya an seinem Hemd festgekrallt und machte nun keine Anstalten, ihn wieder loszulassen. Das hier war wirklich eine Absurde Situation.

Vorsichtig versuchte er die Finger zu lösen, aber alle seine Versuche verliefen im Sand.

Er hatte eigentlich überhaupt keine Lust, mit diesem Kerl das Bett zu teilen, aber es schien momentan keine andere Möglichkeit zu geben.

Er hätte ihm natürlich auch die Finger brechen können, aber dann hätte er ein Problem mit Shinra...

„Ich weiß jetzt schon, dass ich das bereuen werde..."

Ohne einen weiteren Gedanken darauf zu verschwenden kroch er mit seinem Anhängsel unter die warme Decke.

„Shizu...Shizu-chan...du erdrückst mich..." jammerte sein Kissen. Seines Erachtens nach war es viel zu früh und er versuchte wieder einzuschlafen.

Doch dann traf ihn die Erkenntnis, dass Kissen normalerweise nicht sprechen konnten und er öffnete die Augen.

Dort in seinen Armen lag Izaya

Irgendwann über Nacht, hatte er seine Arme um ihn geschlungen, aber dem gequälten Gesichtsausdruck nach zu urteilen, war sein Griff wohl wirklich ein wenig zu fest...

„Tut mir leid..."

Schnell schlüpfte er aus dem Bett und drehte ihm den Rücken zu, um sein leicht gerötetes Gesicht zu verbergen.

Er wusste überhaupt nicht, was mit ihm auf einmal los war, aber...

„Shizu-chan, warum bin ich bei dir zu Hause?"

Die Tatsache, dass dieser Kerl genau wusste, wie sein Schlafzimmer aussah, machte ihm schon zu schaffen, aber für den Moment musste er es ignorieren.

„Erinnerst du dich noch an das was gestern Abend passiert ist?" fragte er.

Izaya schüttelte nur den Kopf und wirkte in diesem Moment eher wie ein kleines Kind: „Nein, hat Shizu-chan mich etwa entführt?"

„Mach dich nicht lächerlich..."


	5. Kapitel 4: The Flea and the Beast

Kapitel 4: The Flea and the Beast

Shizuo hatte sein Bestes versucht, aber Izaya erinnerte sich an nichts, was mit der letzten Nacht zu tun hatte.

Shinra meinte, dass dieser Gedächtnisverlust wohl durch den Schock hervorgerufen wurde, sich aber in den nächsten Tagen legen sollte.

Eine Tatsache, die ihn sonderlich glücklich stimmte, denn der Informant schien mit jeder Minute nerviger zu werden.

Abgesehen davon, kam er sich inzwischen so vor, als wäre er zu einem Laufburschen degradiert wurden. Izaya hielt ihn den ganzen Tage auf Trab, bis seine Frustrationen sich soweit angestaut hatte, dass er seinen Patienten am liebsten erwürgt hätte.

Er konnte wirklich nur noch hoffen, dass der Informant sich bald wieder erinnerte...

„Shizu-chan~"

Das wievielte mal war es an diesem Morgen? Shizuo hatte aufgehört zu zählen...

Genervt verließ er seine bequeme Couch und machte sich wiedereinmal auf den Weg in sein Schlafzimmer.

Izaya hatte sich aufgesetzt und lümmelte jetzt mehr oder weniger herum, wenn er Shizuo nicht gerade herumkommandiert.

„Shizu-chan mir ist langweilig. Hast du keinen zweiten Fernseher oder wenigstens einen Laptop?"

„Tut mir leid dich enttäuschen zu müssen, aber damit kann ich nicht dienen. Außerdem hat Shinra strikt verboten, dass du dich zu viel bewegst. Also sei eine brave kleine Nervensäge und versuche dich lieber an die Ereignisse zu erinnern die dazu geführt haben, dass ich dich hier durchfüttern muss."

Dieser schmollte jedoch nur bei seinen Worten und wiedereinmal hatte er das Gefühl nicht mit einem Erwachsenen zu sprechen, sondern mit einem Kleinkind.

„Du bist gemein Shizu-chan…"

„Und ich habe dir schon tausendmal gesagt, dass du mich nicht so nennen sollst."

„Wieso? Ist doch süß."

Das hat er jetzt nicht ernst gemeint oder?

„Oh~ Shizu-chan wird rot…"

Und wieder einmal hatte der Informant es geschafft ein Thema zu finden, mit dem er ihn zur Weißglut bringen konnte.

Und so wie er jetzt grinste, war sich dessen sehr wohl bewusst.

„Leider muss ich dich enttäuschen, ich erinnere mich an nichts…"

Es könnte ein Bluff sein, Izaya war ein ausgezeichneter Lügner.

„Und das soll ich dir glauben?"

„Das musst du wohl. Glaub mir, ich bin mit dieser Situation genauso unzufrieden wie du…"

Er musste ihn in diesem Punkt wohl einfach vertrauen, auch wenn das gegen alles ging, für das er einstand.

Dann kam dem Bodyguard jedoch eine Idee: „Was ist mit den Unterlagen bei dir zu Hause? Vielleicht steht dort etwas, was deinem Gedächtnis auf die Sprünge helfen könnte…"

„Glaubst du daran habe ich nicht längst gedacht? Ich habe Namie alles durchgehen lassen, aber sie meinte, dass sie nichts über diesen Tag finden konnte…"

„Wurden sie gestohlen?"

„Möglich…auch wenn es fast unmöglich ist mein Sicherheitssystem zu überlisten…Scheint als hätten wir es hier mir einem Profi zu tun…Und das sie immer noch versuchen mich zu töten, kann nur bedeuten, dass ich irgendwas gehört haben muss, dass ihnen Schwierigkeiten bereiten könnte…Wenn ich nur wüsste was…"

Shizuo war überrascht, wie ernst der junge Mann wirken konnte, wenn er wollte. Jedenfalls schien es, als ob er wirklich nicht gelogen hatte.

„Und da du mir geholfen hast, stehst du jetzt bestimmt auch auf ihrer Abschussliste."

„Als ob es nicht gereicht hätte, dass du mir ständig irgendwelche Gangs auf den Hals hetzt und jetzt das?!"

„Sei doch froh, so kommt endlich ein wenig Schwung in dein sonst so langweiliges Leben."

Er hatte wieder dieses schelmische Grinsen aufgesetzt.

„Mein Leben ist auch ohne diesen ganzen Scheiß aufregend genug. Auf solche Sachen kann ich wirklich verzichten…"

„Wenn du das sagst…"

„Wenn du sonst nichts willst, kann ich ja wieder gehen."

Er brauchte unbedingt ein bisschen frische Luft. Bevor er noch etwas unüberlegtes tat.

„Bring Ootoro mit, wenn du raus gehst!"


	6. Kapitel 5: No Place to Hide

Kapitel 5: No Place to Hide

Eine weitere Nacht auf der Couch.

Aber es war immer noch besser, als den Raum mit dem Informanten zu teilen. Das war jedenfalls Shizuos Meinung. Selbst wenn es vielleicht ein wenig albern klang, aber es war schon schlimm genug, dass sie unter dem selben Dach wohnten, da mussten sie nicht auch noch den selben Raum teilen...

„Verflucht...ich glaube heute kriege ich keinen Schlaf..."

Er hatte sich auf anraten von Shinra ein paar Tage Urlaub genommen, deswegen war dies kein großes Problem, aber wenn man überhaupt nicht mehr schlafen konnte, war dies nicht gerade angenehm.

Es konnte es sich selbst nicht erklären, aber seit Izaya ihm gesagt hatte, dass sie wahrscheinlich jetzt auch hinter ihm her waren, fühlte er sich plötzlich nirgendwo mehr sicher.

Was so gesehen albern war, da sie ihm so gesehen nichts anhaben konnten, aber trotzdem...

Genervt drehte er sich auf die Seite und zwang sich die Augen zu schließen. Er musste wenigstens versuchen ein wenig Schlaf zu kriegen.

Genau in diesem Moment hörte er es. Es war nur ein sehr leises Geräusch gewesen und hätte auch von einem seiner Nachbarn stammen können, aber in diesem Moment war er hell wach.

So schnell es ging war er wieder auf den Beinen und als er plötzlich den überraschten Aufschrei von Izaya hörte, wusste er, dass er mit seiner Vermutung richtig gelegen hatte.

Es dauerte nur ein paar Sekunden, um das Schlafzimmer zu erreichen. Ohne zu zögern riss er die Tür auf und blickte auf den Informanten, dem in diesem Moment eine Waffe an die Schläfe gedrückt wurde.

Der Attentäter schien überrascht über das plötzliche Auftauchen des Bodyguards zu sein und genau dieses kurze zögern nutzte Shizuo, um diesen zu packen und mit voller Wucht aus dem Fenster zu schleudern.

Draußen konnte er weitere Stimmern vernehmen, was nur bedeuten konnte, dass dieser nicht allein gekommen war.

„Sie scheinen echt ernst zu machen..."

„Was willst du jetzt machen, Shizu-chan? Wenn du noch mehr Fenster zerdepperst, haben sie bald freie Bahn."

Für das Wohl seines Heims konnten sie nicht hier bleiben...

Shizuo fluchte leise. Er hatte sich seinen Urlaub auch besser vorgestellt.

„Dafür schuldest du mir was..." knurrte er.

Izaya sah ihn bloß verwirrt an, in diesem Moment wusste er wirklich nicht, was in Shizu-chans Hirn vor sich ging. Und dann wurde er von ihm in den Arm genommen.

„W... was machst du da?!"

„Wonach sieht es denn aus?" fragte dieser nur, „Hmpf...du machst mir nur Probleme..."

Mit dem Informanten im Arm hechtete er aus dem Fenster. Da es draußen noch dunkel war, sollten ihre Angreifer hoffentlich nicht sofort merkten, dass sie nicht mehr im Haus waren.

So sollte es Shizuo wenigsten möglich sein, Izaya aus der Schusslinie zu kriegen, bevor er sich persönlich um diese Typen kümmerte.

Schnell rannte er zum Ende der Straße.

Hier gab es einen kleinen Park und was noch viel wichtiger war. Keine Straßenbeleuchtung.

In einer dunklen Ecke setzte er Izaya ab.

„Rühr dich nicht vom Fleck, bis ich dich holen komme."

„Was hast du vor, Shizu-chan?"

„Was wohl?"

Izaya grinste: „Na dann...Lass dich nicht töten okay?"

„Du vergisst wohl, wen du hier vor dir hast."

Ohne ein weiteres Wort drehte er sich um und ging zurück zu seinem Haus.

Es wurde wirklich Zeit, dass er diesen Typen mal so richtig zu verstehen gab, was es hieß, sich mit ihm anzulegen...

Sie waren noch immer da...

Er konnte ihr Flüstern klar und deutlich hören. Scheinbar durchsuchten sie immer noch das Haus.

„Hey!" rief er so laut er konnte.

Es kam gar nicht in Frage, dass er diese Auseinandersetzung drinnen fortsetzen würde.

Und sein Rufen verfehlte seine Wirkung nicht...

Im Bruchteil einer Sekunde war er umringt von einer gut zwanzig Mann starken Gruppe, bewaffnet mit Messern, Schlagringen und Totschlägern.

„Heiwajima Shizuo..." begann einer der Männer, wahrscheinlich der Anführer, „Wir wissen das du die Ratte Orihara, bei dir versteckst. Überlass ihn uns und dann lassen wir dich in Ruhe."

Ein verlockendes Angebot dachte Shizuo, aber wahrscheinlich würde Shinra das niemals verzeihen...

„Tut mir leid, aber die kleine Ratte gehört mir!"


	7. Kapitel 6: Not so useless as I thought

Kapitel 6: Not so useless as I thought

Wie auf´s Stichwort griffen sie ihn an.

Und auch Shizuo zögerte keinen Moment länger.

Geschickt wich er den Angriffen aus und kümmerte sich nacheinander um die Eindringlinge.

Diese konnten zwar einige Schläge landen, aber es war bei weitem nicht genug, um ihn aufzuhalten.

Und so schaffte er es in kürzester Zeit, ihre Zahl auf eine Hand voll zu dezimieren.

„D...du Monster!" rief der Anführer und hatte plötzlich eine Pistole gezogen.

Shizuo musste unweigerlich inne halten. Sein Körper hielt zwar vieles aus, aber Kugeln gehörten nicht dazu. Und selbst wenn er jetzt noch so schnell reagieren konnte, würde er es nicht rechtzeitig schaffen, diesen Typen zu entwaffnen, bevor dieser abgedrückt hätte.

Finster blickte er ihn an, doch dieser schien plötzlich wieder neuen Mut gefasst zu haben.

„Jetzt bist du nicht mehr so mutig, oder?" grinste er hämisch, „Meine Männer suchen schon nach der Ratte, dass heißt, wir brauchen dich nicht mehr..."

Mit einem Klick wurde die Waffe entsichert.

„Stirb!"

Und er drückte ab, doch genau in diesem Moment zuckte sein Körper zusammen und sackte zu Boden.

Eine kleine Klinge steckte in seinem Hinterkopf...

Die Kugel selber war noch rechtzeitig von ihrer Bahn abgelenkt wurden und streifte nur sacht seine Wange.

Shizuo hatte noch gar nicht richtig registriert, was geschehen war, als der Informant an seiner Eingangstür auftauchte.

Die anderen Angreifer waren durch den Tod ihres Anführers so geschockt gewesen, dass sie Hals über Kopf die Flucht ergriffen hatten.

Izaya war noch recht wackelig auf den Beinen und er sah so aus, als ob er gleich zusammenbrechen würde.

„Idiot! Was tust du hier?!"

Ihm war zwar bewusst, dass der Informant ihm gerade das Leben gerettet hatte, aber viel mehr ärgerte er sich darüber, dass der Kerl einfach seine Anweisung ignoriert uns sich fast dem Feind ausgeliefert hatte.

„Und dir den ganzen Spaß überlassen?" lachte er.

„Was glaubst du eigentlich, wer ich bin, Shizu-chan?"

„Momentan würde ich sagen: Ein invalider Krüppel, der sich kaum auf den Beinen halten kann..."

„Das ist ziemlich gemein..."

Aber es entsprach leider der Wahrheit. So gesehen war es wohl ein Wunder gewesen, dass er es unbeschadet bis hierher geschafft hatte.

Es gab jedoch ein Problem, vor dem sie jetzt standen.

Shizuo´s Haus war in keinster Weise sicher. Und mit der ganzen Unordnung, die diese Typen hinterlassen hatten, war es momentan fast unmöglich dort zu leben.

Und jetzt, wo sie wussten, dass Izaya sich auch hier aufhielt, würden sie sicherlich keine Ruhe geben, bis sie ihn geschnappt hatten...

Er ahnte, wohin das führen würde und er absolut nicht damit einverstanden!

„Weißt du Shizu-chan, manchmal muss man dich nur ansehen und weiß sofort, was in deinem Neandertalerhirn vor sich geht..."

„Dann weißt du sicherlich auch, was ich davon halte..."

Izaya zuckte nur mit den Schultern: „Es ist ja nicht so, als ob es eine andere Möglichkeit gäbe...Außerdem sind sie jetzt auch hinter dir her und da ich mich momentan nur sehr schlecht gegen sie verteidigen kann wäre es wirklich unklug, wenn wir uns nicht zusammentun würden. Außerdem ist mein Apartment wirklich groß genug, dass sogar ein Monster wie du dort Platz hat."

Shizuo war mit diesem Vorschlag überhaupt nicht einverstanden, aber was blieb ihm übrig? Er kannte sonst niemanden, bei dem er hätte unterkommen können...


	8. Kapitel 7: Anger Management

Kapitel 7: Anger Management

Shizuo war sprachlos über die schiere Größe von Izayas Appartement.

Dieses war mindestens dreimal so groß und hatte sogar einen zweiten Stock! Nicht zu vergessen, dass man von hier aus die ganze Stadt überblicken konnte. Was anderes hätte er von Izaya aber auch nicht erwartet...

„Bitte halte deine Wutausbrüche hier drinnen im Zaum. Das meiste das du hier siehst, kostet wahrscheinlich mehr, als du im ganzen Jahr verdienst..."

„Solange du mich nicht reizt, wird das auch nicht passieren," knurrte er.

Für jemanden der sich nur eingeschränkt wehren konnte, hatte der Informant ein ziemlich loses Mundwerk...

Warum nur hatte er sich auf diese ganze Sache eingelassen?!

Ach ja...weil dieser Idiot ihn diese ganze Sache mitreingezogen hatte...

Er musste sich wohl oder übel mit dieser Situation anfreunden. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass es nicht zu lange anhalten würde.

„Am besten zeige ich dir erst mal dein Zimmer, außer natürlich, du ziehst es vor auf meiner Couch zu schlafen..."

Shizuo ignorierte den Kommentar. Es war schon schlimm genug, dass er in seiner eigenen Wohnung gezwungen war auf der Couch zu schlafen und er hatte nicht vor, dass noch länger mitzumachen.

Izaya führte ihn in einen kleinen Raum im Obergeschoss. Neben einem Bett und einem Schrank fand Shizuo dort auch einen Fernseher und einen kleinen Kühlschrank.

Der Geruch von Reinigungsmitteln und neuen Möbeln hing immer noch schwer in der Luft, was nur bedeuten konnte, dass dieser Raum erst vor kurzem eingerichtet wurden war.

Es war wirklich seltsam zu glauben, dass Izaya das alles für ihn getan hatte...

„Mach es dir gemütlich Shizu-chan. Wenn du Hunger hast findest etwas in der Küche unten. Wenn du mich jetzt entschuldigst, ich habe zu arbeiten."

Der Informant ließ ihn allein zurück und er war endlich in der Lage ungestört seine Sachen auszupacken.

Wenn er schon gezwungen war, hier zu leben, dann konnte er es sich auch ein wenig nach seinem Geschmack einrichten.

Er holte ein paar Fotos von sich und Kasuka und seiner Familie heraus und verteilte sie im Raum. Ein paar Pflanzen fehlten zwar noch, aber inzwischen ließ es sich hier wirklich aushalten.

Jedenfalls solange er Izaya nicht über den Weg lief.

Es war zwar überraschend zu sehen, wie schnell dieser Kerl wieder auf den Beinen war, aber das würde auch bedeuten, dass er sich bald bestimmt nicht mehr zurückhalten würde...

Die Nacht brach herein und die beiden hatten es irgendwie geschafft, sich den größten Teil des Tages aus dem Weg zu gehen.

Jetzt jedoch, zum Abendbrot, war das nicht mehr möglich, denn Izaya hatte es sich in den Kopf gesetzt, dass sie wenigstens zusammen Essen konnten, wenn sie schon unter einem Dach wohnten.

„Hier, Shizu-chan."

Er drückte ihm das Geschirr und Besteck in die Hand, bevor er wieder in der Küche verschwand, um ein Auge auf das Essen zu haben.

„Ist das nicht viel besser, als immer allein zu Essen?" fragte Izaya, als sie sich endlich and den Tisch gesetzt hatten.

Irgendwie hatte der Informant es geschafft, in der Kürze der Zeit ein ganzes Festmahl aufzutischen. Was Shizuo doch recht wunderte, denn er hatte ihn nicht wirklich für jemanden gehalten, der so etwas fertig bringen konnte.

Und vergiftet schien es auch nicht zu sein...

„Was ist Shizu-chan? Hast du wirklich gedacht, dass ich versuche dich um die Ecke zu bringen?"

„Bei dir kann man nie vorsichtig genug sein, verdammte Laus..." knurrte der Bodyguard.

Er spürte, wie seine Aggressionen langsam die Überhand gewannen. Wenn es so weiterging, würde er der Nervensäge den Hals umgedreht haben, noch bevor sie mit dem Essen fertig waren.

„Was ist Shizu-chan? Hat meine Anwesenheit dir jetzt die Sprache verschlagen?"

Izaya´s Grinsen hatte etwas hinterhältiges an sich und Shizuo spürte, wie ihm auch noch der letzte Rest seiner Selbstbeherrschung entglitt.

„Izayaaaaaaaa!"

Mühelos zerbrach er sein Messer in zwei Hälften und jagte den Informanten aus dem Wohnzimmer.


	9. Kapitel 8: Love me

Kapitel 8: Love me

Eine Woche!

Shizuo konnte es sich selbst nicht erklären, wie er es geschafft hatte so lange unter dem gleichen Dach wie diese Laus zu leben.

Das er ihn noch nicht umgebracht hatte, grenzte wohl an ein Wunder, auch, da er seine Aggressionen noch nicht in den Griff bekommen hatte...

Wie lange das noch so weitergehen sollte, wusste er nicht, aber er konnte nur hoffen, dass dieser nervtötende Informant bei seinen Nachforschungen diesbezüglich endlich ein paar Fortschritte aufzuweisen hatte. Schließlich behauptete dieser doch immer großkotzig, dass er der beste wäre, wenn es um die Informationsbeschaffung ging.

Aber bis jetzt hatte er davon noch nicht sehr viel zu Gesicht bekommen...

Das konnte doch nicht so schwer sein, oder?

„Shizu-chan~"

Wenn man vom Teufel sprach...

„Was ist?" fragte er genervt. Eigentlich hatte er gehofft, dass der Kerl ihn heute mal in Ruhe lassen würde, aber das schien nicht der Fall zu sein.

„Weißt du Shizu-chan, da lasse ich dich extra hier wohnen und du bist so unhöflich dich den ganzen Tag in dein Zimmer einzuschließen..."

„Und was soll ich da unten? Dir vielleicht bei der Arbeit zuschauen? Nein danke, da bleibe ich lieber hier."

„Aber Shizu-chan..."

„Hör auf zu quengeln wie ein kleines Kind."

Wieso konnte der Informant nicht einmal normal mit ihm sprechen? Das war genau der Grund warum er von ihm in Ruhe gelassen werden wollte.

„Wenn das so ist."

Noch bevor Shizuo reagieren konnte, war Izaya ins Zimmer gerannt und hatte es sich auf seinem Schoß gemütlich gemacht. In seiner Hand war ein kleiner Tablet-PC.

„Dann arbeite ich eben hier."

„W...was zur Hölle!"

Shizuo hatte noch nicht ganz realisiert was hier gerade passiert war, war Izaya wirklich so todesmüde?

Shiuous Gehirn brauchte einen Moment, bevor es realisierte was gerade passiert war.

Und in dem Moment wo er sich endlich begriff, reagierte er auf die einzige Art die er gewohnt war.

Er schupste den jungen Mann mit aller Kraft von seinem Schoß und beobachtete, wie er mit der gegenüberliegenden Wand zusammen stieß.

„Autsch!..Shizu-chan, das hat wirklich weh getan..."

Izaya rieb sich seine wunde Stelle an seinem Hinterkopf und kam wieder auf die Beine.

Der kleine Tablet-PC jedoch war vollkommen ruiniert.

„Jetzt sieh nur, was du angestellt hast. Weißt du eigentlich, wie teuer diese Maschinen sind?!"

Izaya schien wirklich aufgebracht, aber wahrscheinlich war das nur wieder einer seiner Pläne...

„Selbst Schuld," meinte er nur.

„Tut mir leid, Shizu-chan, aber so einfach ist diese ganze Sache nicht vergessen..."

Der Informant trat auf ihn zu, seine Hände in den Taschen seiner Jacke vergraben. Wahrscheinlich würde er jeden Moment sein Messer ziehen...

„Du schuldest mir einen neuen PC, aber wahrscheinlich hast du nicht einmal genug Geld, um mir wenigstens die Schutzfolie zu bezahlen."

Inzwischen war er gefährlich nahe herangekommen und Shizuo musste wirklich all seine Selbstbeherrschung aufbringen, ihm nicht jetzt und hier an die Gurgel zu gehen.

„Also wie könnten wir das regeln, hm?"

„Was weiß ich..."

Er hatte wirklich nicht die geringste Lust, diese Spielchen zu spielen, da Izaya am Ende sowieso immer der Gewinner sein würde.

„Ich hätte eine Idee," er war inzwischen so nah, dass er ihm die Worte ins Ohr flüstern konnte.

„Wie wäre es mit einem...Kuss?"

Er hatte das Wort kaum ausgesprochen, als seine Lippen sich schon auf die von Shizuo legten.

Dieser war von dieser Handlung so geschockt, dass er es einfach mit sich geschehen ließ.

Überraschenderweise musste er sich eingestehen, dass es nicht so schlimm war, wie er vermutet hatte, doch dann setzte sein rationelles Denken wieder ein.

Glücklicherweise ließ Izaya genau in diesem Moment von ihm ab und abgesehen von den leicht geröteten Wangen wirkte er immer noch wie das selbstverliebte Arschloch, von vor einer Minute.

Angewidert wischte er sich mit seinem Hemdärmel übers Gesicht, bevor er sich seine Jacke griff.

„Ich muss zur Arbeit," waren Shizuos einzige Worte, bevor er Izayas Apartment verließ.


	10. Kapitel 9: Bomb

Kapitel 9: Bomb

Es verging eine weitere Woche, bevor Shizuo den Entschluss fasst, dass es endlich wieder an der Zeit wurde, in sein eigenes Heim zurückzukehren. Die damals entstandenen Schäden waren inzwischen alle behoben und da diese Typen sich nicht wieder gezeigt hatten und auch Izaya inzwischen wieder seinem normalen Tagesablauf nachging, gab es keinen Grund mehr noch länger hier zu bleiben.

Noch viel länger hätte er es auch gar nicht ausgehalten, denn Izaya schien mit jedem Tag aufdringlicher zu werden.

Er konnte sich nicht erklären, was in ihn gefahren war, aber so langsam wurde es ihm wirklich unheimlich. In jeder freien Minute schien der Informant regelrecht an ihm zu kleben.

Er glaubte kaum, dass er das wirklich dachte, aber im Moment wünschte er sich wirklich den alten Izaya wieder zurück, der ihm einfach nur auf die Nerven geht und nicht plötzlich einen auf Liebeskranken Trottel machte. Das passt so überhaupt nicht zu ihm…

Hoffentlich würde sich das ändern, sobald er wieder alleine lebte.

„…"

Er musste sich nicht umdrehen, um zu wissen, wer sich hinter ihm befand. Der Informant hatte wahrscheinlich schon eine Weile dort gestanden und ihn beim Packen beobachtet…

Dieser hatte von Anfang an seinen Unmut darüber geäußert, dass Shizuo wieder zurück in sein altes Apartment zog, aber es er hatte sich nicht davon abringen lassen.

Spätestens morgen wäre wieder alles beim alten. Jedenfalls hoffte er das…

Es war am nächsten Morgen, dass ihn die Explosion aus dem Schlaf riss.

Sie war zwar einige Blocks entfernt, aber immer noch laut genug, dass er erschrocken hoch schreckte.

„Was zur Hölle?!"

Schnell rannte er auf die Straße, wo bereits eine beträchtliche Menge von Leuten sich versammelt hatte, um sich das Spektakel aus der Nähe anzusehen.

Die Rauchwolke war riesig.

Undenkbar, dass es nur ein Haus erwischt hatte…

Die Leute um ihn herum waren beunruhigt und die wildesten Gerüchte begannen schon sich zu formen. Aber er bezweifelte, dass auch nur eine an die Wahrheit heranreichte.

„Shizuo! Guten Morgen!"

Shinra, bepackt mit zwei großen Einkaufstüten, kam ihm freudig entgegen.

„Ich schätze du hast es auch mitbekommen?" fragte der Bodyguard und zeigte auf das Chaos am anderen Ende der Stadt.

„War ja nicht zu überhören," entgegnete der Doktor, „Soweit ich mich erinnere haben Shiki-san und seine Männer in der Richtung ein paar Lagerhäuser. Würde mich nicht wundern, wenn sie sich mal wieder einen neuen Feind gemacht haben…"

Ob das wirklich alles war, was dahinter steckte?

Irgendwie hatte Shizuo das Gefühl, dass da noch mehr dahinter steckte. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass es ihm erspart bliebe, sich mit dieser Angelegenheit auseinander zu setzen…

Er hatte auch schon so genug Probleme.

Doch diese Hoffnung starb noch am selben Abend, als er die Nachrichten einschaltete.

Wie zu erwarten wurde von dem Bombenanschlag auf einige Lagerhäuser berichtet, aber das war noch nicht alles…

An diesem Tag war noch eine weitere Bombe gezündet waren; mitten im Wohnviertel von Shinjuku. Einige Häuser wurden gezeigt, die in Flammen standen. Die Feuerwehr hatte ihre liebe Mühe die Brände einzudämmen und das Gebiet war weiträumig evakuiert worden.

Shizuo´s Interesse war jedoch erst geweckt, als sie ein ihm sehr bekanntes Gebäude zeigten. Bekannt dadurch, da er die letzten Wochen dort gelebt hatte. Auch Izaya´s Wohnung war Opfer eines Anschlags geworden.

Momentan sprach man noch von einer unbekannten Anzahl an Todesopfern, aber Shizuo spürte, wie sich sein Magen verkrampfte bei dem Gedanken, dass der Informant unter diesen sein konnte.

Er konnte doch nicht so einfach sterben? Oder?

In jeder anderen Situation hätte er über sich selbst gelacht, aber momentan konnte er an nichts anderes denken, als das diese Nervensäge ihm vielleicht nie wieder auf den Geist gehen würde…


	11. Kapitel 10: Remembering

Kapitel 10: Remembering

Die Nachrichten waren noch nicht zuende gesendet wurden, als Shizuo bereits sein Heim verließ um nach Shinjuku aufzubrechen.

Er musste es einfach mit eigenen Augen sehen, denn soweit er es durch die verwackelten Fernsehkameras sehen konnte, war die Bombe direkt in Izaya´s Apartment hochgegangen…

Diese Laus kann nicht tot sein!

Diesen Satz wiederholte er wie ein Mantra immer wieder in seinem Kopf. Schließlich hatte er doch erst gestern mit ihm gesprochen!

Es kam ihm wie eine Ewigkeit vor, bis er es endlich zu seinem Ziel geschafft hatte. Inzwischen hatte die Feuerwehr die Brände so gut wie gelöscht auch die Schaulustigen hatten sich wieder zerstreut, aber der angerichtete Schaden war nicht zu übersehen…

Von Izaya´s ehemaligem Heim war nicht mehr viel übrig. Vollkommen unmöglich, dass das jemand überlebt hatte.

Vorausgesetzt er war wirklich zu Hause. Mit zitternden Händen klappte er sein Handy auf und wählte die Nummer, die er in seinem Leben schon so oft weggedrückt hatte.

„Der von ihnen gewählte Teilnehmer ist zurzeit nicht zu erreichen, bitte versuchen sie es später noch einmal," sprach eine Emotionslose Computerstimme. Doch so leicht wollte Shizuo sich nicht ergeben, er versuchte auch die vielen anderen Nummern, doch bei allem gab es immer das gleiche Ergebnis.

„Das kann doch nicht wahr sein…" Ein Gefühl, dass er bis dato in diesem Umfang noch nicht gekannt hatte, durchströmte ihm.

War das Angst oder Trauer? Oder vielleicht beides?

Eins wusste er jedoch genau, nämlich das es nichts brachte noch länger hier zu bleiben. Die Chance, das Izaya noch am Leben waren standen eins zu einer Million. Zu wenig, um noch an etwas wie ein Wunder zu glauben, dass er es doch irgendwie rausgeschafft hatte. Der Informant war diesmal wirklich für immer aus seinem Leben verschwunden…

Aber warum tat es dann nur so weh? Eigentlich hätte er doch froh sein müssen oder etwa nicht?

Er verwarf den Gedanken und machte sich an den Heimweg.

Doch selbst, als er seinen Schlüssel ins Schloss steckte, hatten seine Hände noch nicht aufgehört zu zittern.

„Verflucht!"

Sein dunkles Heim hieß ihn willkommen, doch er wusste sofort, dass etwas anders war. Er konnte es selbst nicht erklären, aber er war nicht allein…

Zuerst dachte er an einen Einbrecher, doch er wurde in dem Moment eines besseren belehrt, als er das Wohnzimmer betrat. Das Licht war noch immer ausgeschalten und doch bemerkte er sofort die Person, die auf seiner Couch lag.

Das konnte nicht war sein oder? Spielte ihm sein Gehirn vielleicht einen Streich? Oder waren es vielleicht die Entzugserscheinungen, da er heute noch keine geraucht hatte?

Nein…

„Shi…Shizu-chan, wo warst du so lange? Ich…hab auf dich gewartet…"

Das war unverkennbar seine Stimme, wenn auch sehr schwach.

Ohne Vorwarnung schaltete er das Licht an und erntete dafür von seinem Gegenüber ein leises Stöhnen.

„…viel zu grell…"

Und tatsächlich.

Dort auf seiner Couch lag Izaya. Seine Kleidung war zerrissen und er war überall mit Ruß bedeckt.

„Wie hast du…?" begann er.

„Du meinst, wie ich es überlebt habe? Es war knapp, dass muss ich zugeben, aber irgendwie habe ich es über die Dächer der anderen Häuser geschafft mich bis zu dir durchzuschlagen. Ich erinnere mich wieder, weißt du? Warum diese Typen hinter mir her sind. Und auch, warum sie so erpicht darauf sind, dass ich schnellstmöglich aus dem Weg geräumt werde…"

„Das kannst du mir immer noch erzählen, aber momentan ist es bestimmt besser wenn ich dich erst mal zu Shinra bringe."

„Ist schon gut, mach dir nicht…die Mühe. Es ist nicht…so…so schlimm wie es aussieht. Ich…bin einfach nur ein wenig…erschöpft….hab vielleicht ein bisschen zu viel Rauch eingeatmet…"

„Und das soll ich dir glauben?"

Er war drauf und dran den Informanten zu dem Untergrunddoktor zu schleifen.

Doch als er sah, wie sich Izaya an seine Couch krallte, überlegte er es sich doch anders und setzt sich zu ihm.

Das klang jetzt vielleicht verrückt, aber in diesem Moment war er wirklich froh gewesen, dass Izaya noch lebte.


	12. Kapitel 11: More and more Problems

Kapitel 11: More and more Problems

Izaya war kurz darauf eingeschlafen.

Und erst am späten Nachmittag des folgenden Tages begann er wieder sich zu rühren.

Es war ein seltsames Gefühl, den Informanten so hilflos zu sehen und Shizuo musste zugeben, dass er ihm in diesem Moment wirklich leid tat. Sie waren zwar im gleichen Alter, aber momentan wirkte sein Gegenüber mindestens zehn Jahre jünger, als er eigentlich war.

„Shizu-chan?" fragte Izaya noch etwas benommen, „Wie lang war ich weg?"

„Gut zwanzig Stunden..."

Der Informant musste lachen: „Da muss es mich wohl ziemlich hart erwischt haben..."

„Du bist schlimmer als eine Kakerlake. Dich umzubringen ist wahrscheinlich ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit."

„Das wäre eigentlich ein mein Text Shizu-chan."

Ein lautes Magenknurren unterbrach die Stille.

„Scheint als wäre es Zeit für eine kleine Mahlzeit."

Shizuo verließ das Zimmer und machte sich auf den Weg in die Küche. Es war seltsam, aber das war das erste mal, dass er ein normales Gespräch mit der Laus hatte.

Normalerweise konnte er seine Aggressionen nicht unterdrücken, aber diesmal war es ihm überhaupt nicht schwer gefallen.

„Scheint als hätte der Stress der letzten Tage mich ganz schön mitgenommen..." murmelte er.

Mit den paar Sachen, die er noch im Kühlschrank hatte, schusterte er schnell ein Frühstück zusammen und brachte es dem inzwischen hellwachen Informanten.

Dieser roch kurz daran, bevor er einen kleinen Bissen nahm.

Angewidert verzog er das Gesicht.

„Du bist ein miserabler Koch, weißt du das Shizu-chan? Man könnte glatt meinen, dass du mich vergiften willst..."

„Wenn du dich nur beschwerst, lass es."

„Aber da Shizu-chan sich die Mühe gemacht hat, werde ich es trotzdem essen."

„Ganz ehrlich Laus, wenn es dir nicht schmeckt, hole ich dir was anderes..."

Aber der Informant ignorierte ihn vollends und würgte sich weiterhin das Essen hinunter.

Shizuo fiel es schwer, ihm dabei zuzusehen. Wenn es nicht schmeckte, brauchte er es doch nicht zu essen...

Doch der Informant gab ihm den Teller erst wieder, als auch der letzte Krümel aufgegessen war.

„Das nächste mal koche ich."

„Warum hast du es dann überhaupt gegessen?!" fragte Shizuo ärgerlich, als er den Teller entgegen nahm, bekam darauf jedoch keine Antwort.

Erst als er diesen wieder in die Küche gebracht hatte, wurde Izaya wieder etwas gesprächiger.

„Ich denke es wird Zeit, dass ich dir erzähle was es mit diesen Typen auf sich hat, schließlich haben sie es auch auf dich abgesehen."

Er hatte es sich wieder auf der Couch gemütlich gemacht, so dass Shizuo nur der Sessel blieb, aber er war trotzdem gespannt darauf, was der Informant zu erzähle hatte, da er damit rechnen musste, dass sie ihn nicht Ruhe lassen würden, wenn raus kam, dass Izaya noch lebte...

„Es war vor ein paar Wochen, als ich den Auftrag von Shiki-san bekommen habe. Ich sollte eine Gruppe von Leuten infiltrieren, die sich in seinem Revier breit gemacht hatten. Sie haben wohl für einige Probleme gesorgt und ich sollte herausfinden, was genau sie vorhatten."

Izaya lachte.

„Ich muss zugeben, dass ich sie unterschätzt habe...Ein Anfängerfehler und eigentlich hätte ich es besser wissen müssen...

Es war viel zu einfach gewesen...

Kurz gesagt: Es war eine Falle gewesen. Irgendjemand schien sie gewarnt zu haben und ich war voll reingetappt..."

„Idiot," murmelte Shizuo.

„Ja vielleicht. Kurz bevor sie mich entdeckt hatten, war mir jedoch noch etwas aufgefallen und das ist wahrscheinlich auch der Grund, warum sie mich jetzt unbedingt aus dem Weg räumen wollen..."

Shizuo knurrte leise. Warum konnte dieser Typ nicht endlich zum Punkt kommen?

„Schon gut, schon gut...Es war eine Stadtkarte. Einige der wichtigsten Wahrzeichen der Stadt waren markiert und glaub mir, die haben nicht vorgehabt eine Sightseeing Tour zu unternehmen...Besonders wenn man die vielen Kisten Sprengstoff bedenkt, die sie in dem Lagerhaus untergebracht hatten..."

„Und warum geben wir der Polizei nicht bescheid, dass sie sich das mal anschauen?" fragte Shizuo.

„Da das Lagerhaus gestern in die Luft geflogen ist..."


	13. Kapitel 12: Friends and Foes

Kapitel 12: Friends and Foes

„Sie haben sauber alle Beweise vernichtet...Und wenn wir Pech haben, wurde der Sprengstoff bereits platziert..." überlegte Izaya.

Irgendwie wunderte es Shizuo nicht, das zu hören. Es wäre auch ein Wunder gewesen, wenn in seinem Leben einmal alles glatt gehen würde.

„Und jetzt?" fragte er. „Wenn wir Pech haben, fliegt uns bald die ganze Stadt um die Ohren..."

Izaya grinste: „Jetzt sieh mal nicht so schwarz Shizu-chan. Hältst du mich etwa für einen Amateur?"

Der Informant hielt einen kleinen schwarzen Kugelschreiber in die Höhe.

„Und wie soll uns das helfen?"

„Ts ts, Shizu-chan, du solltest wirklich an deinem logischen Denkvermögen arbeiten. Hierbei handelt es sich um eine kleine als Kugelschreiber getarnte HD-Kamera. Geschossene Fotos können bis auf das hundertfache vergrößert werden, ohne das ein Qualitätsverlust entsteht. Ziemlich kostspielig, aber jeden Cent wert."

Shizuo interessierte sich nicht wirklich für das Gebrabbel des Informanten und hoffte nur, dass er endlich zum Punkt kam.

Dieser schien seine Ungeduld zu spüren und fort: „Jedenfalls habe ich es geschafft, ein paar Fotos zu machen, bevor sie mich entdeckt hatten. Mit diesen sollten wir in der Lage sein alle Bomben aufzuspüren."

Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren und auch ohne zu Fragen, machte er sich an Shizuo´s Notebook zu schaffen, dass er vor ein paar Monaten von seinem Bruder bekommen hatte.

Ein paar Minuten später waren eine Reihe von Bildern zu sehen, die eine Stadtkarte zeigten, auf der mehrere kleine rote Fähnchen angebracht waren.

Selbst Shizuo musste zugeben, dass er von der Qualität der Fotos wirklich beeindruckt war. Kaum zu glauben, dass sie alle mit einer kleinen Kugelschreiberkamera geschossen worden waren.

„Beeindruckend oder? Die heutige Technik ist wirklich verblüffend."

Izaya konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen, als er sah, wie gebannt Shizuo die Fotos betrachtete.

In solchen Momenten wirkte er wirklich wie ein kleines Kind.

„Mit diesen sollte es ein leichtes sein, die Bomben ausfindig zu machen. Wir können nur hoffen, dass diese Karten vollständig sind, denn sonst haben wir ein echtes Problem."

„Sollten wir das nicht der Polizei melden? Die können doch viel mehr erreichen als wir."

Izaya blickte ihn nur amüsiert an: „Und was glaubst du werden die sagen? Entweder die machen uns zu den Verdächtigen oder sie lachen uns aus. Nein, es ist besser, wenn wir das selbst erledigen, besonders, da die Erfolgsrate um einiges höher sein sollte. Glaubst du nicht auch?"

Das mochte ja stimmen, aber trotzdem empfand er es als keine gute Idee, wenn sie im Alleingang versuchten diese Irren dingfest zu machen.

Aber Izaya würde sich wohl nicht in diese Sache reinreden lassen. Er würde es sicherlich nicht mit seinem Stolz vereinbaren können, wenn er noch jemand anderen um Hilfe bat. Trotzdem wollte Shizuo nicht dabei zusehen, wie sie in ihr eigenes Verderben liefen.

Wenigstens Shinra und Celty würde er darüber in Kenntnis setzen, ob der Informant das nun wollte oder nicht. Mit Celty hatten sie wenigstens noch eine starke Verbündete auf ihrer Seite, an die sie sich im Notfall wenden konnten.

Doch es gab noch ein weiteres Problem...

„Ich schätze mal, du hast nicht zufällig noch ein zweites Apartment, wo du unterkommen kannst?"

„Tut mir leid Shizu-chan, aber nachdem du meine Ausweichunterkunft letztes Jahr auseinandergenommen hast, hatte ich noch keine Zeit, mir etwas neues zu suchen."

Was wohl bedeutete, dass sie wieder an dem Punkt angelangt waren, den schon einmal vor einigen Wochen erreicht hatten.

Und Shizuo kam es wirklich vor wie ein Deja-vu, als sie so zusammen in seinem kleinen Wohnzimmer saßen.

„Diesmal schläfst du aber auf der Couch," war sein einziger Kommentar zu dieser Sache.

Das letzte mal war der Informant verletzt gewesen, aber diesmal sah die ganze Sache anders aus.

„Wie gemein, Shizu-chan, dabei ist dein Bett so bequem..." jammerte dieser, aber er ließ sich nicht davon einwickeln.

„Wenn du nicht willst, kannst du auch gerne draußen im Hof übernachten."

„Ich glaub ich nehme die Couch."


	14. Kapitel 13: Midnight Happenings

Kapitel 13: Midnight Happenings

Es war gut eine Stunde vergangen, seit Shizuo zu Bett gegangen war, doch einschlafen konnte er nicht.

Er wusste selbst nicht warum, aber das Gefühl der Unruhe wollte einfach nicht verschwinden.

Und das ständige Herumgewälze half seiner Laune auch nicht.

Genervt davon quälte er sich wieder hoch und machte sich auf den Weg in die Küche. Eine warme Milch half in solchen Momenten immer Wunder.

„Shizu-chan...?"

Er zuckte unweigerlich zusammen.

Er hatte doch tatsächlich vergessen, dass die Laus auch hier übernachtete...

„Schlaf weiter," knurrte er nur und tastete sich im Dunkeln durch den Flur bis zur Küche.

Erst dort schaltete er das Licht an.

„Diese nächtlichen Fressereien sind ungesund, Shizu-chan. Oder hast du davon noch nichts gehört?"

Warum konnte dieser Typ nicht einmal das machen, was man ihm sagte?!

„Ich wüsste nicht, was dich das angeht."

Er versuchte die Nervensäge zu ignorieren und öffnete den Kühlschrank. Er schnappte sich einen angefangenen Karton und goss ihn eine große Tasse, die er in die Mikrowelle stellte.

Es ging einfach schneller, als wenn er sich die Mühe machte, die Milch erst in einem Topf zu erhitzen.

Skeptisch warf auch Izaya einen Blick in den recht leeren Kühlschrank.

„Shizu-chan, wir müssen wirklich an deiner Ernährung arbeiten. Kein Mensch kann allein von Milch und Zigaretten leben, obwohl...du bist ja so gesehen eher ein Monster..."

Shizuo antwortete darauf nicht und beobachtete stattdessen seine Tasse. Die sich noch immer in der Mikrowelle drehte. Hier kam es auf Timing an, wollte er sich das Innenleben des Geräts nicht vollkommen versauen.

Allerdings war es ein Fehler, dem Informanten den Rücken zuzudrehen, wie kurz darauf feststellen musste, denn Izaya nutzte den Moment der Unachtsamkeit schamlos aus.

„W..."

Bevor er überhaupt reagieren konnte, hatte Izaya sich an ihn herangeschlichen und ihm mit einem Ruck die Boxershorts bis zu den Knöcheln heruntergezogen.

„Ich habe mich immer noch nicht bei dir bedankt Shizu-chan..."

Shizuo´s Gesicht hatte eine tiefrote Farbe angenommen und trotz aller Versuche, konnte er den Informanten nicht abschütteln. Seine ganze Kraft schien aus seinem Körper gewichen zu sein.

„Scheint als hätte ich endlich deinen Schwachpunkt gefunden. Das muss ich mir wirklich merken..." grinste Izaya.

Seine Hand fand Shizuo´s Penis, welcher momentan noch recht schlaff in seinem Griff lag, doch bereits jetzt eine stattliche Größe aufwies.

„Du bist wirklich ein Monster..."

„Kl...Klappe du verdammte Pest"

Trotzdem rühre er sich nicht von der Stelle.

„Für jemanden, der so aggressiv ist wie du, bist du momentan wirklich zahm...Sag bloß, dass ist das erste mal, dass dich jemand hier berührt? Ha ha ha...Shizu-chan eine Jungfrau, wer hätte das gedacht.

Nun, vielleicht auch nicht, schließlich scheinst du jeden zu vergraulen, der sich in deine Nähe traut..."

Izaya´s Hand hatte ganz langsam begonnen sich auf und ab zu bewegen und es dauerte nicht lange, bis der erwartete Erfolg einstellte.

Shizuo´s Atem wurde stetig schneller und lange würde er wohl nicht mehr durchhalten.

„Verdammt..."

„Damit könntest du jemanden aufspießen..." murmelte Izaya und blickte voller Staunen auf das erigierte Stück Fleisch vor ihm.

Shizuo kam keine drei Sekunden später und überraschte damit nicht nur sich, sondern auch den Informanten vor sich, der sicherlich nicht geplant hatte diese unfreiwillige „Dusche" zu nehmen.

Etwas perplex blickten beide auf die weiße Flüssigkeit zwischen sich.

„Wow...Ich glaube jetzt wäre ein Bad angebracht..."

Shizuo war vollkommen verwirrt. Das war doch genau das, was der Informant wollte oder etwa nicht? Warum wirkte er nun so überrascht?

Hatte er etwa nicht daran geglaubt, dass das funktionieren würde?

Sobald er wieder aus dem Badezimmer raus war, gab es wirklich einiges zu klären...


	15. Kapitel 14: Let s just forget it

Kapitel 14: Let´s just forget it

Izaya kam an diesem Abend nicht mehr heraus...

Auch Shizuo wurde das irgendwann zu blöd und er ging wieder zurück ins Bett. Sollte er doch de ganze Nacht im Bad bleiben, wenn er wollte...Als ob es ihn interessierte.

Und so schlief er auch recht zügig ein, ohne sich in dieser Nacht auch nur noch einmal zu rühren.

Als er am nächsten Morgen die Augen öffnete, fühlte er sich seltsam entspannt. So hatte er sich schon lange nicht mehr gefühlt. Er musste zugeben, dass man sich daran gewöhnen konnte.

Und noch etwas war anders...

Er war nicht mehr alleine in seinem Bett. Diesmal arbeitete sein Hirn jedoch schneller und so war er nicht sonderlich überrascht, den Informanten neben sich liegen zu sehen. Und dieser schien überhaupt keine Anstalten zu machen, heute noch aufzustehen...

Ein Blick auf seinen Wecker verriet ihn, dass er sich in ungefähr einer Stunde mit Tom treffen wollte und das es wirklich höchste Zeit wurde, dass er aufstand und er würde diesmal auch keine Rücksicht auf diese Nervensäge nehmen. Schließlich war es seine Entscheidung gewesen, in seinem Bett zu schlafen und das auch noch ohne seine Erlaubnis.

Etwas grob löste er den Griff des Informanten um seine Taille und stand auf. Faulenzen war nicht drin, wenn er endlich alle seine Schulden abbezahlen wollte und Tom verließ sich darauf, dass er pünktlich zur Arbeit erschien.

Izaya schien das jedoch nicht einsehen zu wollen, als er wiederwillig die Augen öffnete und feststellen musste, dass sein großer Teddybär verschwunden war.

„Shizu-chan~" jammerte dieser und versuchte einen seiner Hemdärmel zu erwischen, um ihn wieder ins Bett zu ziehen.

Jedoch ohne Erfolg, als dieser sich noch ein Stück weiter vom Bett entfernte.

„Vergiss es Laus. Anders als du, gibt es auch Leute, die ab und an zur Arbeit gehen müssen, um ihren Unterhalt zu finanzieren."

„Ich kann das auch bezahlen, weißt du? Was du an Schulden hast, verdiene ich ungefähr in einer Stunde," meinte dieser nur verschlafen.

„Das letzte was ich brauche, ist dass ich dir plötzlich Geld schulde. Tut mir leid, aber da springe ich lieber aus dem nächsten Fenster."

Izaya machte einen undefinierbaren Laut, aber Shizuo hatte wirklich keine Lust, sich schon so früh am Morgen mit ihm zu beschäftigen. Tom würde wahrscheinlich schon auf ihn warten und er hatte nicht vor ihn heute zu enttäuschen.

Und da der Informant scheinbar keine Anstalten machen wollte, zu dem was gestern Nacht geschehen war, würde er einen Teufel tun, ihn daran zu erinnern. Es war auch so schon peinlich genug...

Er warf sich seine Jacke über und verließ ohne Frühstück das Haus. Denn er bezweifelte, dass er noch viel länger durchgehalten hätte, so lange die Bilder von gestern noch so frisch in seinen Erinnerungen waren. Es war seltsam gewesen, den Informanten vor sich auf den Knien zu sehen. Er konnte das Gefühl selbst nicht beschreiben, aber er hatte auch ein wenig Angst, dies noch einmal zu spüren. Noch einmal würde er sich sicherlich nicht so unter Kontrolle haben...

„Ich hoffe diese ganze Scheiße ist bald vorbei...!" murmelte er, als er die Tür hinter sich schloss.

Wie zu erwarten, wartete Tom bereits auf ihn.

„Hey Shizuo, so früh hätte ich dich gar nicht erwartet. Was ist passiert?"

„Das würdest du mir wahrscheinlich nicht glauben, wenn ich es dir sage."

„Versuche es einfach. Du würdest dich wundern, wie wenig mich noch überraschen konnte."

Shizuo kratzte sich am Kopf, nicht sicher, ob er es ihm wirklich sagen sollte.

Würde er ihn damit auch in Gefahr bringen? Etwas unschlüssig trat er einige der Steine auf dem Gehweg zur Seite.

„Sag es einfach, Shizuo, ich verspreche, dass ich es niemanden erzählen werde."

Shizuo gab sich geschlagen. Jedenfalls konnte er sich auf Tom verlassen, das nichts von dem was er ihm anvertrauen würde, weitergesagt wurde.

„Also gut...aber können wir das an einem anderen Ort besprechen, ich befürchte, dass uns jemand belauschen könnte."

„Wen du meinst...Wenn du willst, können wir es bei mir besprechen."


End file.
